Tell me the truth
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Eunhyuk yeoja tomboy yang tiba-tiba dikejar para namja disekolahnya. apa yang terjadi? / HAEHYUK Fic/ GS/ ONESHOOT


Cast : Lee Hyukjae as yeoja

Lee Donghae as namja

And other member SuJu

Pairing : HaeHyuk, de el el

Genre : Drama/ Romance/ Fantasy

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Para cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, tapi kim ryeowook juga milik saya *gananya*

Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje ,Abal, Miss Typo(s), Bahasa abal-abal.

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**Don't Copy Paste and Don't bash my fic**

Ini adalah FF Oneshoot pertama saya dengan pairing HaeHyuk dengan cerita yang cukup gaje. Saya dedikasikan untuk para HaeHyuk Shipper disini dan juga untuk menyambut couple terheboh di Super Junior.. Cast utama disini adalah Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Lee Monkey #duak

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

"Kelihatan tidak?" tanya seorang namja kepada kawannya.

"Ne, disini sangat jelas. Lihat tubuhnya minnie ternyata seksi juga" jawab namja satunya tanpa berkedip.

"Mana-mana, geser dong" namja pertama mendorong bahu kawannya namun tak bergeming.

"Wah, benar-benar surga dunia" komentar namja kedua disertai gelengan, pandangannya tak mau lepas pada objek-objek didalam ruangan itu.

"Aku ngga bisa lihat" namja yang pertama masih kolot mendorong bahu temannya itu berharap secelah kecil bisa didapatkannya.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu kedua namja itu sedang apa sekarang, itu memang hobi mereka setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga. Mengintip kamar ganti para yeoja.

Mereka sedang ada di area kebun belakang sekolah.

Posisi keduanya masih betah berjongkok menghadap dinding pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu itu yang memberi celah-celah kecil yang selalu digunakan untuk ajang mengintip para yeoja didalam sana.

"Heii ! Apa yang kalian lakukan" teriakan seorang yeoja cempreng membuat kedua namja itu bersamaan menoleh kebelakang, yeoja berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek cepak itu terlihat geram, dengan langkah kaki cepat menghampiri kedua namja yang tengah menatapnya horor.

BUAGHH BUAGH

Yeoja yang memang pintar berkelahi itu memukul kedua namja tadi, membuat posisi mereka terjatuh yang sangat tidak elit

DUK DUK

Kaki yeoja itu menyusul menendang pantat mereka.

TAK TAK

Gerakan paling akhir adalah jitakan penutup.

"Cepat pergi sebelum kupanggil sonsaengnim" ucap yeoja pirang tersebut dengan nada memerintah yang mutlak.

"Lagi-lagi yeoja itu datang. Aduuhhh" keluh salah seorang namja tadi sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sempat terhempas di arena kerikil.

"Awas kalau berani mengintip lagi" ancam yeoja tadi men'deathglare' keduanya.

"Yang jelas sih tak ada yang mau mengintipmu, gadis tomboy berdada rata !" celetuk namja yang baru bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" marah yeoja tersebut namun sayang namja tadi sudah lari terlebih dulu hingga tak bisa mendapat bonus dari yeoja ini.

"Ehehe.. Bukan aku loh yang bilang" kata satu namja yang masih tertinggal disitu sebelum ikut ambil langkah seribu mengikuti jejak kawannya.

"Pengintip lagi ya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar ganti dan taman belakang.

"Untung ada Hyukkie, kau memang selalu jadi penyelamat" timpal yeoja lain yang ikut keluar.

"Selama masih ada aku, para namja pervert itu takkan berani macam-macam" bangga yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie tadi.

.

.

.

.

**-###-**

"Ahahaha, jangan cemberut. Aku malah ingin tertawa terus" ucap yeoja mungil pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memasang wajah masam. Wajahnya memerah tidak berhenti tertawa

"Wookie hentikan !" yang dikatai seperti itu menjawab dengan ketus teman sebangkunya, yeoja berambut pirang itu masih kesal dengan peristiwa dikoridor beberapa menit yang lalu

"Mian Hyukkie, habis itu lucu sekali. Hmmp" yeoja yang bernama Ryeowook itu berusaha menahan tawa, temannya dari kelas 1 SMA itu memang tak bisa diajak bercanda. Atau mungkin hal tadi sudah membuat mood nya untuk tertawa jadi hilang tak bersisa.

Hyukkie menggenggam erat kertas di tangan kanannya, membuat lembaran kertas yang tadi rapi menjadi gumpalan lusuh.

"Aku juga tak pernah memintanya, apalagi disitu ada Siwon dan Hangeng. Namja terpopuler disekolah kita. Kau tahu, mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh, aku benar-benar malu" timpal Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya yang dipotong cepak layaknya namja. Rambut yang jarang disisir itu terlihat makin berantakan sekarang. Yeoja itu melampiaskan amarahnya pada gumpalan kertas yang tengah ia genggam, merapikan gumpalan itu kebentuk semula hendak merobek-robeknya menjadi uraian-uraian yang kecil tapi sebelum dia melakukanya sebuah tangan merebut kertas itu.

"Donghaeee" Eunhyuk berteriak nyaring pada namja yang selalu mengganggunya itu. Dimanapun namja kurang kerjaan itu selalu usil padanya.

Eunhyuk terus berlari mengejar Donghae yang mengibar-kibarkan kertas itu dan beberapa kali mengelilingi kelas. Trik yang sangat mudah untuk mendapat perhatian dari seluruh penjuru kelas '3 B' itu. Setelah dirasa cukup puas dikejar-kejar namja berjulukan ikan tersebut maju kedepan kelas, membetulkan kertas yang lusuh itu, memiringkan kepalanya berusaha membaca tulisan yang terpampang disana.

"Maaf sebelumnya atas suratku ini, aku hanya ingin jujur" namja itu membaca persis yang ada disurat itu, baru beberapa kalimat, namun Eunhyuk dengan wajah garangnya sudah merebut kertas itu. Donghae yang tak mau kalah ikut menarik ujung kertas tadi.

BRREETTT

Kertas itu robek menjadi dua bagian.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali. Huh. Lagipula aku sudah tahu isinya" ucap Donghae sebal karena hanya mendapat sedikit bagian dari sobekan kertas tadi, itupun yang tak ada tulisannya. Namja itu mengembalikan potongan kertas itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Eunhyuk.

"KALIAN TAHU LEE HYUKJAE DITEMBAK OLEH ADIK KELAS, PARAHNYA LAGI ADIK KELAS ITU YEOJA. PUAHAHAHAH..." teriak Donghae tanpa rasa bersalah dan tertawa kencang setelahnya, namja itu masih terus tertawa sampai akhirnya yeoja didepannya menjambak rambut samping namja itu. Seisi kelas masih memperhatikan keributan yang lewat biasa terjadi itu. Beberapa yeoja ikut tertawa dan menggeleng-geleng mendengar teriakan namja yang kini meringis kesakitan, minta ampun pada yeoja yang tengah menyiksa rambutnya itu.

"hahaha.. Kasihan sekali tak ada namja yang mau padamu. Cckkc" ujar Donghae yang sudah mulai terbebas dari penyiksaan tadi.

"Kau harus berkaca pada dirimu sendiri sebelum mengatai orang lain. Huh" timpal yeoja pirang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Aku? Banyak yeoja yang memperebutkanku. Tapi sayangnya sekarang aku punya satu saingan untuk masalah yeoja..hahaha"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kupepes hah?" teriak Eunhyuk kalap namun Sonsaengnim sudah mulai memasuki kelas mereka

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Tuk..

trak

Tuk..

trak

Kutendang kerikil-kerikil itu mengenai apa saja yang bisa jadi sasaranku.

Menyebalkan !

Lihat saja kanan-kiriku, semua orang berpasangan. Bergandengan tangan, saling tertawa. Aku merasa yang sedang mereka tertawakan adalah aku. Gadis yang selalu kesepian tanpa pasangan selama 18 tahun.

AhhhhAku benar-benar iri pada mereka. Seumur hiduppun belum pernah ada namja yang bilang 'saranghae' padaku, yang ada mereka mengatakan aku yeoja menyebalkan karena suka kasar pada namja. Itu kan hanya berlaku untuk namja-namja mesum.

Dan karena kebaikan hatiku yang selalu menolong yeoja dari namja mesum maka aku terkenal disekolahku apalagi dikalangan para yeoja. Tapi aku tak pernah minta untuk disukai sesama jenis. Aku masih normal, dadaku juga masih bisa berdebar-debar jika melihat namja tampan. Pipiku masih bisa bersemu merah saat mereka memandangku. Huh. Yang jelas aku masih tertarik pada namja.

Tuk..

Kutendang lagi kerikil didepanku, kali ini yang lebih besar.

"Aduhh"

"Eh?" tatapanku mengarah pada seorang nenek tua yang mengelus kepalanya. Nenek itu berjalan menghampiriku. Ups sepertinya tadi korbanku bukan benda mati.

"Kau namja berandalan yang menendang kerikil itu?" tanya nenek itu memicingkan matanya mengamatiku. Kata-kata nenek itu seperti menohok tenggorokanku, memang sih aku hanya memakai kaus biasa dan celana jeans. Tapi tak bisakah dilihat wajahku yang manis ini. Apalagi aku memakai anting-anting.

"Mianhe sebelumnya, tapi saya yeoja" ucapku ketus.

"Mwo? Kau pasti namja yang kesepian" tebak nenek itu sok tau.

"Sudah saya bilang saya bukan namja" kesalku.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja dengan kalung ini" seolah tak mendengar ucapanku nenek itu mengulurkan sebuah kalung liontin berwarna perak.

"Taruh foto yeoja yang kau sukai pada liontin itu. Ini hanya berlaku untuk satu minggu ne lalu tentukan pilihan akhirmu" nenek itu terus berbicara menasihatiku.

"Grrr, aku ini yeoja, bukan namja" geramku berteriak membuat banyak orang menoleh. Sementara nenek tadi sudah berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Oppa, kau berisik sekali. Suaramu cempreng" tukas anak lima tahunan yang berdiri dibawahku dengan membawa balon warna-warninya.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" kupelototi bocah didepanku ini, dan sedetik kemudian dia menangis dan berlari menjauh.

"Hueee.. umma, ada orang menyeramkan disana" adu bocah itu pada yeoja paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol dan menunjuk kearahtempatku

"Heh? semenakutkan itukah aku?" kutinggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

"Menaruh foto dalam liontin ini? coba saja" ujarku memikirkan foto siapa yang bisa kujadikan percobaan. 'Ah yang dekat dulu saja' kulihat Henry, namdongsaengku sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu. "Apa?" tukasnya yang merasa kuperhatikan. Kenapa aku memiliki adik yang songong sepertinya.

Mulai kubuka laci meja belajar dan kutemukan selembar foto henry yang kemudian kupotong dengan bentuk love kecil, sesuai ukuran liontin yang kupakai ini.

"Nonaku ini memang kurang kerjaan ya, malam-malam masih melakukan prakaria. Lebih baik bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku" Tak kupedulikan Henry yang entah sejak kapan merengek dibelakangku. Kumasukkan foto itu kedalam liontin, menolehkan badanku kebelakang agar bisa menatap Henry. Kuperhatikan dulu bagaimana reaksinya.

5 detik

Dia masih memandangku datar

10 detik

Tak berubah

15 detik

"Nona, kenapa aku merasa malam ini kau cantik sekali ya" Henry semakin mendekat padaku, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada punggung tanganku.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari ini nona, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Meskipun kita adalah saudara tapi aku tak mengerti dengan perasan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini" Henry terus berbicara tanpa jeda. Liontin ini benar-benar ada sihirnya.

Eh?

Henry mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memegang erat kedua bahuku.

Trek

Segera kulepas foto Henry dari liontin ini dan kini namdongsaengku yang biasa songong itu menatapku datar

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kulakukan tadi ya?" tanyanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kupotar bola mataku bosan "Kau tau? Kau tadi mengatakan aku cantik" ucapku girang menunjuk diri sendiri. Baru kali ini Henry mengakuiku cantik, yah walau dibawah sihir liontin itu.

"Kau sakit nona" Henry meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku dan kusingkirkan tangannya kasar.

"Huh.. sudah sana pergi. Aku takkan membuatkanmu tugas kali ini" kutinggalkan adikku yang masih kebingungan itu dan beranjak masuk kamar.

Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku dengan senyum yang terus merekah.

Kalau begini caranya aku bisa disukai banyak namja. Tapi siapa ya targetku besok? Siwon dan Hangeng?

Dari kelas satu aku menyukai mereka, yah tapi siapa yang kupilih.

Siwon si ketua atletik yang tampan?

Atau Hangeng namja pintar dengan sifat lembutnya?

Baiklah tunggu saja besok.

Mulai kupejamkan mataku bermimpi tentang kedua namja tampan itu. Boleh kan kalau untuk besok bukan hanya mimpi?

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari pertama**

Set..

Kuikuti kedua namja yang sedang mengobrol di sepanjang koridor itu, mengendap-endap dibelakang mereka, aku belum begitu siap untuk permainan hari ini.

Mereka memang bersahabat dari kelas 1, aku jadi bingung ingin memilih salah satunya.

Eh?

Kenapa tidak keduanya saja?

Kuhampiri Siwon dan Hangeng, tak lupa memasang senyum manisku dihadapan keduanya. Mereka balas tersenyum dengan sedikit ringisan 'Apa pria tampan selalu tersenyum seperti itu?' kataku dalam hati.

Kupersiapkan dua foto dan memasangkannya pada bagian kanan kiri liontin itu, lalu menutup liontin itu lagi.

"Hankyung, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar kencang" ucap Siwon lirih dan itu bisa kudengar, aku terus melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Aku juga, rasanya seperti mau meledak" jawab Hangeng

'Hahaha mulai bekerja ternyata'

kubuat senyuman lebih lebar lagi saat sampai dihadapan mereka. Tapi eh?

"Sepertinya aku baru menyadari kau manis sekali" dihadapanku mereka membalikkan badan hingga berhadap-hadapan. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. Siwon meraik kedua tangan Hangeng dan mencium punggung tangannya, Hangeng tersipu malu.

'Apa ini? Bukan seperti ini harusnya. Hei, tak sadarkan mereka ada wanita cantik disini'

Bukan hanya aku yang meyaksikan kejadian janggal ini, hampir setiap murid yang lewat berhenti dan menonton.

"Ah kau juga manis" Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya, sikapnya benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja sekarang.

Trek

Kulepaskan foto mereka.

"Eh kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Siwon melepas pelukannya

"Molla, kenapa banyak orang disini?" tanya hangeng balik

"Kalian pacaran ya?" celetuk namja diantara kerumunan itu ragu. Siwon dan Hangeng bersamaan menatapku.

"ANDWAAEEE" teriakku berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Karena foto yang kuletakkan itu berhadapan makanya terjadi seperti ini. Tapi kenapa sesama namja bisa jatuh cinta?

Ah kacau.

"Kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Wookie yang kini duduk disampingku.

"Nan gwaenchana" jawabku masih lemas gara-gara meyaksikan hal tadi, tak bisa kubayangkan kalau mereka saling menyukai.

"Eh Wookie, apa kau punya foto para namja sekolah ini" mataku berbinar setelah mendapat ide baru lagi.

"Foto musim semi lalu masih ada sih hanya beberapa. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya sahabatku itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Aishh, kenapa kadang aku iri dengan keimutannya. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih cantik darinya-menurutku-

"emm, hanya untuk dokumentasi, aku minta ne?" ucapku terus merayu, sahabatku ini kerap mengabadikan moment sekolah. Ada untungnya juga bukan, tapi foto yang kerap kali dia ambil adalah namja aneh berkepala besar yang kelasnya disebelah kelasku.

"Boleh, nanti kerumahku saja dulu" ucap Wookie ramah, lagi-lagi ingin menyaingi keimutanku.

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari kedua..**

Pagi yang menyenangkan.

"Huahhhh" kuseka butiran air yang masih ada disekitar mulutku. Sepertinya hari ini aku tertidur terlalu nyenyak karena semalaman aku begadang memotong foto-foto yang kuminta dari Wookie kemarin.

Kali ini persiapanku sangat matang.

"Selamat pagi cinta" teriakku sambil meliukkan badan kekanan-kekiri yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Henry.

.

"Nona, ada orang aneh yang meneriakkan namamu dibawah sana. Sepertinya dia orang gila yang lepas" ujar Henry saat aku selesai memakai seragam.

Drap..drap..drap..

Buru-buru aku berlari menuju jendela kamarku, dan sedikit tercengang melihat pemandangan dibawah sana.

Siwon berdiri disana menggenggam sebuket mawar merah dan dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Lee Hyukjae, saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae" teriaknya, bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri disini.

"Benar kan orang gila? Mana mungkin ada namja yang suka pada nona!" Henry ikut berdiri didebelahku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ctak..

"Appo" rengeknya

"Apa salahnya kalau nona mu ini dikejar namja tampan? huh" kujitak kepala namdongsaengku yang berkata tak sopan ini. Lihat saja, buka hanya 1 namja yang akan mengejarku.. Haha

"Hyukkie turunlah, aku ingin segera melihat wajah cantikmu" teriak Siwon dari bawah.

"Baiklah, I am coming" segera kusambar tasku dan berlari secepat kilat untuk bertemu sang pangeran tampan. Aku benar-benar seperti putri di dalam dongeng saja. Kuraba kantong seragamku memastikan foto-foto itu tak lupa kubawa.

"Sepertinya kiamat mulai mendekat" ucap Henry yang masih bisa kudengar tapi tak kuhiraukan. Sepertinya aku harus menulikan telinga beberapa hari kedepan.

.

Dia tersenyum sangat tampan, aku benar-benar bisa meleleh jika terus ditatap seperti itu.

"Good morning chagi, mimpi indahkan semalam?" Siwon meraih tangan kananku dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Heyy, Hyukkiee" teriakan namja lain membuatku menoleh dengan tangan kananku yang masih erat digenggam Siwon.

Pria tampan itu berlari kearahku setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, ia menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dan meraih kedua tanganku kedepan dadanya.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, semalaman aku tak bisa tidur memikirkanmu" huaaa Hangeng mengatakan hal seromantis ini padaku. Tak sia-sia aku menempel 2 foto sekaligus bertumpukan di sebelah kiri liontin itu, dan untuk fotoku sendiri disebelah kanannya.

"Sekarang kita berangkat bersama ne" Hangeng menarik tangan kananku menuju ketempat sepedanya tadi.

"Tidak dia akan berangkat denganku, kajja" Siwon menarik tangan kiriku yang bebas. dan kini aku jadi ajang tarik menarik kedua orang yang sudah bersahabat lama ini.

Aku bingung memilih yang mana, Siwon yang naik motor atau Hangeng dengan sepedanya.

"Siwon mian, tapi mungkin lebih baik aku berangkat dengan Hangeng. Tapi jangan sedih pulang sekolah kau bisa mengantarku" jawabku menghentikan perkelahian yang membuat kedua pergelangan tanganku sakit, wajah Siwon yang tadi kecewa kembali sumringah dan ia melepaskan tanganku.

.

.

Kukencangkan pelukanku pada pinggang Hangeng dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggung lebarnya. Inikah rasanya disukai namja? Benar-benar menyenangkan. Suasana romantis ini tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum dan membuat orang-orang disekelilingku menatap iri.

"Sudah sampai, perlu kuantar kekelas?" Hangeng menghentikan sepedanya dihalaman sekolah, mengusap kepalaku lembut, membuat murid-murid disana menoleh dan berbisik.

Huh.. Mereka pasti iri

"Ani, tidak perlu. Gomawo sudah mengantarku" kuberikan senyuman termanis dengan gummy smile andalanku dan dibalas kedipan sebelah mata oleh Hangeng hingga ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku menuntun sepedanya.

Tak sedikit yang memperhatikanku. 'Nah ini waktunya bermain'

Kuselipkan beberapa foto namja yang ada dikantongku bertumpukkan dengan foto Hangeng dan Siwon pada liontin yang menggantung dikalung ini.

Hana, dul, set

"Hyuk bagaimana jika kubawakan tasmu, sepertinya berat" Kangin kapten yudo sekolah, menyambar tasku yang berisi 5 buku paket tebal didalamnya. Padahal biasanya dia kasar jika bicara padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan sedikit makan dan minum dikantin" tawar Zoumi teman sekelasku dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Aku ikut !" teriakan para namja lain ikut mengiringiku pergi kekantin, kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan.

.

.

"Nomor 3, Eunhyuk coba kau maju menjawabnya"

Eh? Aku tak mendengarkan penjelasan sonsaengnim tadi.

Untung aku sudah menyiapkan foto sonsae untuk saat-saat kritis seperti ini. Kuselipkan foto Park sonsae tepat saat ia akan berdiri menghampiri mejaku.

Trekk

"Tidak jadi, Shindong kau yang jawab nomor 3" guru itu tersenyum padaku dan membangunkan Shindong yang saat itu setengah tertidur di meja paling belakang.

"Hah? Apa" teman sekelasku yang baru menguap itu seketika panik. Hihi, kalau begini caranya aku bisa bebas di setiap pelajaran.

**Eunhyuk POV END**

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari ketiga**

"Aku tidak mengerti dari kemarin Hyukkie terus menjadi pusat perhatian namja disini"

"Aku juga tak habis pikir, kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi terkenal begitu. bahkan kemarin kulihat dia pulang bersama dengan Siwon"

Sekelompok yeoja sedang berkumpul di taman sekolah. Memperhatikan yeoja berambut pirang, teman sekelas mereka yang baru datang dan sudah dikerumuni para namja.

"Hyaaaa" suara yeoja rambut pirang yang tadi dijulukki Hyukkie terdengar nyaring dipenjuru sekolah. Bukan tanpa alasan karena kini seorang namja tampan berambut ikal itu tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu nona" ucap namja itu tak memperhatikan namja lainyang menatapnya garang.

"Hey, adik kelas. Menjauh darinya" bentak salah seorang namja disitu

"Dia kan yejachinguku" timpal yang lain.

"Enak saja dia itu milikku" namja bermata sipit ikut ngotot. Sementara Hyukkie masih senyam-senyum dengan muka memerah dipelukan hoobae nya.

"Kasihan Sungmin" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu dan menatap iba pada gadis yang tadi berangkat bersama dengan namja berambut coklat ikal tadi, mata gadis itu sedikit memerah menahan tangis.

"Ne, padahal baru sebulan ia jadian dengan Kyu" komentar yang lainnya ikut geleng-geleng.

.

.

"Hentikan permainan ini" Donghae berbicara pada yeoja yang baru keluar dari toilet itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau mengintipku ya?" tuduh yeoja itu dengan tatapan lebih dingin.

"Cih, harusnya kau sadar. Apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah membuat onar" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Heh? Kau tahu" panik yeoja itu, berusaha merogoh kantung seragamnya. Ia juga punya cadangan foto Donghae.

"Jangan mimpi, hal itu tak berlaku bagiku. Karena aku sudah tahu rahasia itu" Donghae terus memojokkan gadis didepannya.

"Apa maumu? Kau ingin mendapat giliran liontin ini kan? Tunggu 4 hari lagi" ujar gadis itu.

"Aku tak berpikir sempit sepertimu. Memaksa namja untuk menyukaimu lewat benda itu. Sama saja kau membohongi mereka" sinis Donghae

"Harusnya kau gunakan itu untuk mengikat dirimu dengan namja yang benar-benar kau sukai. Jangan terus bermain" sifat Donghae benar-benar berubah saat ini, menasihati gadis didepannya dan itu hanya di anggap hal yang menyebalkan oleh Eunhyuk

"Apa? Bilang saja kau iri padaku? Jangan pernah ikut campur, akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bias juga disukai nmja" tangkas yeoja itu sengaja menyenggol bahu Donghae dan meninggalkan namja yang sedang jengkel itu.

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari keempat**

"Nah itu Hyukkie" tunjuk seorang yeoja berambut blonde dan menarik tangan temannya ketempat yang ditunjuk tadi.

"Hyukkie, tolong. Ada pengintip lagi, berilah mereka pelajaran" ujar salah seorang dari mereka menyapa hyukkie yang tadi masih mengobrol dengan beberapa namja.

"Mianhe Teuki, Heenim tapi aku tak memukul namja lagi sekarang. Aku tak ingin mereka membenciku, biarlah nanti kunasehati mereka pasti mereka akan mendengarkannya" jawab Hyukkie menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'Tinggal memasukkan foto mereka diliontin dan semuanya beres' lanjut Hyukkie dalam hati.

"Heh? Tapi kan.."

"Mianhe, aku harus makan siang dengan Hangeng dan yang lainnya dulu" potong Hyukkie meninggalkan wajah cengo teman-teman yeojanya itu.

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Hyukkie sekarang berbeda ya" Wookie berucap ketika tengah pelajaran, mau tak mau membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Berbeda?" tanyaku, sebenarnya aku mengerti apa yang dibicarakan teman sebangkuku ini, tapi aku hanya pura-pura.

"Jadi lebih disukai banyak namja" ucapnya berbisik agar tak terdengar sonsaengnim.

"Ah, benarkah?" bohongku.

"Ne, tapi. Yesung juga ikut menyukaimu ternyata" ucapnya lirih dengan wajah menunduk membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku hampir lupa jika sahabatku ini menyukai namja yang salah satu fotonya ada diliontinku.

"Mianhae" sesalku.

"Ani, bukan salahmu. Tapi aku kasihan pada Sungmin, dia diputuskan Kyuhyun. Sungmin jadi terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini"

Ungkap Wookie lagi tentang kelalaianku, benar juga harusnya aku tak memperhitungkan yang sudah punya pacar. Tapi ini hanya untuk seminggu kok sebelum aku memutuskan satu namja sebagai pilihan akhirku.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie jangan terlalu difikirkan" ucap Wookie menepuk bahuku pelan. Justru aku menghawatirkan yeoja mungil ini, gara-gara aku dia jadi tak bersemangat

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari kelima**

Dibangku belakang kulihat Donghae menatapku tajam

"Semua namja suka pada Hyukkie, kau tak ikut tertarik padanya hae" ucapan Heenim masih bisa kudengar, meski aku kini menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mungkin orang-orang mulai sadar akan kebaikan yeoja itu" aku yakin ini suara Donghae, tapi kali ini ucapannya berbeda bukan lagi dengan nada mengejek. Kenapa seolah dia membantuku. Donghae.

Huh apa peduliku

"Kibum, aku lupa membawa tugas matematika. Boleh aku meminjam punyamu" ucapku pada Kibum yang duduk didepan mejaku, kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti ini, pasti karena semalam larut telfon-telfonan dengan Hangeng.

"Bukankah Hyukkie sekarang punya pacar banyak, minta ajari mereka saja" jawaban Kibum yang tak pernah kuduga itu membuatku heran, padahal biasanya dia akan tersenyum padaku. Kini menolehpun tidak masih sibuk dengan buku ditangannya.

"Iya minta tolong saja pada mereka" timpal Sungmin yang duduk disamping Kibum dan melirikku dengan pandangan tak suka -kurasa-

Kenapa semua yeoja disini bersikap dingin denganku sih, memang apa salahku?

Apa mungkin cuma perasaanku saja?

Tak apa biarkan saja begini, kurang 2 hari lagi semuanya akan kembali normal. Boleh dong aku merasa dicintai banyak namja.

.

.

"Dahh, sampai besok Hyukkie" Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearahku sebelum aku memasuki pekarangan rumah dan kini hanya bisa terdengar suara derum motornya.

Asyikk besok pasti penggemarku makin bertambah

Tapi diantara semua namja itu tak ada yang bisa menandingi Siwon dan Hangeng, mereka memang namja idola dan sempurna.

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari keenam**

"Akhir akhir ini Eunhyuk berubah ya"

Eh?

Saat masuk kekamar ganti wanita aku mendengar suatu percakapan didalam. Kuurungkan niatku masuk dan kini mendengarkan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya tadi namaku dibawa-bawa.

"Benar. Tiba-tiba dikejar banyak namja. Dengan gampangnya mau diantar pergi oleh namja-namja itu"

"Heh? jangan-jangan dia memang yeoja gampangan"

Kata-kata mereka entah kenapa membuat hatiku sakit, apa aku berbuat salah pada mereka hingga mereka membicarakan yang jelek-jelek dibelakangku

"Kau lihat, sekarang dia juga berdandan loh"

"Iya, boro-boro jadi cantik..."

Srett

Kubuka gorden penutup kamar ganti itu dan seketika suasana menjadi hening, beberapa menatapku kaget

"Eh, Hyukkie?"

Tes

Tak bisa kutahan airmata ini, mendengar kata-kata setajam tadi. Kuambil langkah panjang berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku menangis.

'Apa-apaan mereka? menyakiti perasaanku seenaknya'

Aku terus berlari menuju atap sekolah. Namun langkahku terhenti saat sadar ada seseorang juga atap ini.

"Bibirmu merah sekali" namja itu mengusap daguku yang mungkin terkena lipstick dibibirku yang memudar meleleh terkena airmataku. Namja yang selalu kuanggap menyebalkan itu tersenyum dan memandangku dengan mata teduhnya yang menyejukkan. Donghae terlihat tulus kali ini, kufikir dia akan mengejekku karena ketahuan menangis.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tampil natural" kini Donghae mengusap bibirku dengan sapu tangan yang diambil dari kantong celananya. Mungkin lelehan dipipiku jadi semakin deras karena perlakuan lembutnya. "Lebih baik kau hentikan sekarang"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tengkukku pelan membawaku pada rasa basah dan hangat yang dirasakan bibirku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melawan, hatiku merasa tenang sebelum namja itu semakin menekan tengkukku memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman pertamaku

Tidak

Harusnya aku melakukan ini dengan Siwon atau Hangeng, bukan dengan namja menyebalkan ini.

"Ngghhhh"

Aku terus mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi gagal, lengan kekar itu masih bertengger pinggangku dan satunya masih setia memeluk leherku. Donghae terus memainkan lidahnya pada bagian dalam mulutku yang entah terbuka sejak kapan, setiap pagutan yang ia beri membuat wajahku kian memerah, dan jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

Kudorong dada namja didepanku cukup keras dengan tenaga yang sudah kukumpulkan dan akhirnya berhasil, kuambil nafas teratur sebelum menatap Donghae tajam.

"Apa..hah hah. Apa yang kau hah.. lakukan?" ucapku kasar hanya dibalas tatapan sayu Donghae. Apa maksudnya melakukan ini semua. Kalau dia ingin bermain bukan begini caranya, ini keterlaluan.

"Aku tak akan menghentikan semua ini. Besok adalah hari terakhirku, dan kau jangan pernah mengacaukannya" ucapan terakhirku sebelum meninggalkan namja yang lancang mencuri ciuman pertamaku itu. Aku benar-benar membencinya.

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Hari ketujuh - Last day**

Kusambut hari ini dengan lebih ceria, tak memperdulikan masalah teman-teman yang mungkin memusuhiku.

Siwon dan Hangeng, kalau aku mendapatkan salah seorang dari mereka, semua orang pasti akan mengakui daya pikatku.

Aku ini gadis normal yang bisa tertarik pada namja tampan. Ya. Untuk apa kudengar tanggapan orang lain. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, aku harus bisa.

Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolah, hari ini memang tak ada yang menjemputku tapi aku yakin pasti ada kejutan yang lebih hari ini.

"Eunhyuk, aku sudah lama menunggumu"

Tuh kan benar

Hangeng berdiri bersandar pada tembok depan sekolah, menatapku tajam dengan wajah memerahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku masuk kedalam tapi hangeng sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Sepertinya dulu aku mengabaikanmu" Hangeng menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Aku.. saranghae, kau mau kan jadian denganku" tanya Hangeng

Huuaaa. Kata-kata inilah yang kutunggu dari dulu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon?

"Tak perlu buru-buru dijawab, ikut aku. Kajja" bisik Hangeng tepat ditelingaku dan menarik tanganku. Ah, tidak masalah, dapat 1 diantara merekapun aku sudah sangat senang.

Hangeng terus berjalan menggenggam tanganku membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah dan berhenti saat sampai dibawah pohon beringin besar. Genggaman tangan itu terlepas dan tangan hangeng beralih merangkul pinggangku hingga posisi kami berhimpitan.

Rasanya kenapa tidak nyaman? Aku jadi berkeringat dingin seperti ini? Rasanya beda dengan saat Donghae memelukku kemarin.

Hangeng tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipiku dan mengecupnya pelan.

Kenapa aku malah merasa takut?

Eh?

Dari arah depan kulihat Siwon tersenyum dan menghampiri kami.

"Eunhyuk, kau tahu kan kita berdua sama-sama menyukaimu?" ucap Hangeng mendesah ditelingaku saat Siwon sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Dari kecil kita selalu berbagi, kita tak ingin bertengkar masalah yeoja. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk masalah yeoja kami juga harus berbagi" Siwon ikut bicara, mendekatkan wajahnya juga dan membelai pipiku pelan. Aku dibuat merinding oleh perlakuan kedua namja ini.

Berbagi katanya?

Apa-apaan mereka?

"Hankyung, aku sangat suka padanya. Bolehkan aku duluan?" ucap Siwon menyeringai.

"Tidak bisa, aku juga ingin duluan. Kita hom pim pah saja" tangkas Hangeng menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari wajahku.

Dan kedua orang itu hom pim pah dihadapanku.

Dimana letaknya otak mereka? Aku sendiri tak bisa kabur karena kedua tanganku digenggam erat masing-masing dari mereka. Disini juga sepi pula

"Nah, aku yang duluan. Mari kita bersenang-senang" Siwon memeluk punggungku dan menariknya hingga kini wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tidak bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Aku memang menyukai mereka, tapi kalau begini caranya aku juga tak mau.

"Tolong! Donghaee tolong aku!" sekuat tenaga aku berteriak dan memberontak.

Apa yang kufikirkan, aku malah meneriakkan nama Donghae, aku sendiri tak mengerti. kupejamkan mataku erat, sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

DUAKK..

DUAKK..

"Memanggilku?" suara itu membuatku membuka mata, tangan yang tadi memelukku pun terlepas. Saat melihat sekeliling, aku hanya bisa terbelalak menatap Siwon dan sudah terkapar ditanah dengan muka meringis dan kedua tangan memeluk perut.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" Donghae yang tersenyum kepadaku lalu menggandeng tanganku mengajakku beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku masih sedikit gemetar dan ketakutan sebenarnya.

"Tunggu! Kembalikan yeojachingu kami" teriak Hangeng yang kini menghalangi jalan Donghae, didikuti Siwon yang menyusul.

"Eunhyuk, bilang terus terang kau ingin pacaran dengan siapa sebenarnya" lanjut Hangeng yang kini membentakku.

Bukk

"Sudah dibilang dia tidak mau" Donghae menendang perut Siwon dengan ancang-ancang yang masih melindungiku, sementara aku hanya bisa mencengkeram erat bagian belakang seragamnya.

"Nona aku dengar kau pacaran dengan Hangeng hyung ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul bergerombol dengan para namja lainnya.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu" kali ini suara Zoumi yang terdengar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" timpal yang lainnya semakin membuatku pusing. Suar-suara itu saling bersahutan.

"Aduh bagaimana ini hae?" panikku masih mencengkeram seragam Donghae. Ia hanya melirik kebelakang sebentar "Lepaskan foto-foto mereka"

Ah benar juga! Kenapa tak terfikir sebelumnya. Daripada aku dikroyok semua namja disini.

"Eh kenapa tak bisa dibuka liontinnya?" aku semakin panik dengan keadaan ini. Penutup liontin ini macet.

"Coba dibuka lagi!" ucap hae

KRAKK..

"Hah, putus bagaimana ini" teriakku semakin gelisah, bandul liontin ini malah putus sekarang.

Tidak aku harus menyelesaikan kekacauan ini

Kulangkahkan kaki kedepan tak lagi bersembunyi dibalik badan donghae, dari awal ini adalah salahku.

Aku harus bertenggung jawab.

"Mian.. mianhe tolong jangan bertengkar lagi, jangan memperebutkanku. Aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan kalian semua" ucapku mencoba bijak sambil membungkukkan badan berkali kali

"Memperebutkanmu? Omong kosong apa ini" ucap Kangin menatapku sinis.

Lho?

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini ya?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang kebingungan lalu pergi.

"Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu, aku juga sudah punya pacar" timpal Zoumi yang juga menatapku dingin.

Semuanya berubah.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja Hankyung!" Ucap Siwon menarik tangan Hangeng.

Dengan cepat kerumunan itu bubar dan sepi.

"Hiks.. bodohnya aku. Tak ada yang tersisa. Begitu kekuatan liontin ini hilang tak ada namja yang sudi bersamaku" butiran ini melesak begitu saja tanpa bisa kubendung. Hatiku terasa sakit, kuambil liontin yang tergeletak ditanah itu dengan pandangan nanar.

"Pada akhirnya aku tetap sendiri, aku termakan kebohongan yang kuciptakan. Hiks" isakanku semakin keras. Biarlah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana selain menangis.

Aku benar-benar konyol.

"Aniyo, disini masih ada aku. Dari awal sudah kubilang hentikan ini semua" Donghae memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang entah sejak kapan aku merasa rindu. Hangat dan nyaman tanpa membuatku takut.

"Hiks mianhe" sesalku karena tak mendengar perkataannya dulu.

"Shhttt.. uljima, jangan menangis" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bisa kurasakan ia menciumi pucuk kepalaku. Dadaku lagi-lagi berdebar, debaran ini berbeda dengan debaran yang pernah kurasakan dengan Siwon maupun Hangeng.

"Bahkan aku kehilangan teman-teman baikku. Bodoh!" kesalku memukul tanah berumput didepanku.

"Siapapun ingin bermimpi padahal dari awal sebenarnya kau punya daya tarik sendiri" Donghae ikut berjongkok, ia mencengkeram pundakku lembut menempelkan dagunya di atas kepalaku.

Kenapa aku tak menyadariya, dari dulu Donghae selalu memperhatikanku. Cinta yang sangat dekat seperti ini tak bisa kulihat. Donghae mendekat dan mengecup pipiku berkali-kali dan kini ciumannya turun menuju leherku dan aku tak menolaknya.

**Eunhyuk POV END**

.

.

Srek..srek. Suara daun itu saling bergesekan menampakkan sosok dua namja dibaliknya.

"Sekarang tak ada lagi gadis tomboy itu. Kita bisa bebas deh"

"Hehe..iya benar"

"DASAR NAMJA MESUUUMMM"

teriakan cempreng yang berhari-hari teredam itu muncul lagi, dan kedua namja tadi bersamaan membelalakkan mata menanti hadiah lama.

Plak..Plok..Plak..Plok

DUK DUK

TAK TAK

"Kali ini aku tak akan diam saja" teriak suara cempreng itu. Kali ini pukulan yang didaratkan yeoja itu tak seperti biasa, sepertinya lebih sadis.

"Apa?"

"Hyukkie memukul para namja pervert itu"

"Hyukkie memang hebat!"

Beberapa tanggapan suara yeoja itu saling bersahutan menyaksikan keganasan yeoja berambut pirang yang kini jadi bahan tontonan.

'Anggap saja ini tanda minta maafku pada teman-teman' kata Hyukkie dalam hati.

.

.

.

**-###-**

**Esoknya**

"Kalian sejak kapan akrab seperti itu" Heenim bertanya kaget saat pagi-pagi melihat Eunhyuk masuk kelas dan bergandengan mesra dengan Donghae. Sebenarnya tak hanya Heenim semua penghuni kelas itu nyaris melongo menyaksikan pemandangan aneh didepan kelas mereka.

"Bukan hanya akrab, kita sudah pacaran" aku Eunhyuk membuat semua yang ada disitu melotot. Dua orang yang tak pernah akur itu kini pacaran.

'bagaimana caranya?' mungkin itu pertanyaan dibenak mereka.

Melihat ekspresi teman-temannya Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum pada Donghae, dan dibalas senyum tulus namja itu didikuti belaian halusnya pada rambut Eunhyuk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Donghae dengan tatapan jahilnya lalu menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan dibukanya perlahan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau serius mengikat diri dengan orang yang kau sukai. Pasti semuanya berakhir bahagia" Senyum yang menenangkan itu kembali terukir.

"Liontin ini bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya, liontin itu kini masih menggantung dikalung perak tersebut.

"Ne, dan mulai sekarang hanya ada foto kita berdua didalamnya" Donghae membuka liontin itu dan menunjukkan fotonya yang terpasang disebelah kanan dan foto gadisnya disebelah kiri. Mereka tersenyum bersamaan

Masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri yaitu didepan kelas, seolah memamerkan kemesraan pasangan haehyuk ini. Donghae terus memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah, memperhatikan leher jenjang yeojachingunya dimana terapat banyak kissmark ciptaannya sendiri, tapi sebagian leher itu ada yang masih bersih membuat sang namja penasaran.

"Hae jangan menyerang disini!" Eunhyuk mendorong wajah Donghae pelan agar menjauhi lehernya.

Tak sadarkah mereka tenga jadi tontonan dikelas yang beberapa namja dikelas itu bergemuruh dalam hati, dengan ekspresi mereka seolah mengatakan 'ayo lanjutkan' Tapi sayangnya tontonan itu harus berhenti.

"Ehm sekalian saja kita umumkan chagi?" Donghae berdehem dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas, masih dengan posisi mendekap sang kekasih

"2 bulan lagi, setelah lulus. Kita akan langsung menikah" ucap namja itu sumringah dan pipi yeoja disampingnya yang benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"MWO?" teriakan kompak murid kelas 3 B itu ikut menggema sampai keruang guru.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Gajekah ceritanya?

Untuk para haehyuk shipper selamat menikmati.

Saya sangat mengharapkan pendapat reader tentang ff ini, kritik dan saran juga saya butuhkan.

.

**So, mind to riview? ^^**


End file.
